Dear Blank, Sincerely Blank
by DorkAndProudOfIt
Summary: I've seen these stories in other archives, so why not have one for this one? Basically it's about the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Miss Miller, and all the other AatC characters sending letters to everyone, including each other. Check it out!
1. First Letter

**Hey guys! Remember me? Probably not, but you may remember my story **_**10 Ways to Annoy the Chipmunks and Chipettes**_**. It is currently my only story—due to it being the only one worth keeping—but I have another new one! I found a few like this in the Harry Potter archive, and boy would it look awesome in this one! Trust me, you'll love it. It's basically about the Chipmunks and Chipettes and other AatC characters sending letters back and forth and maybe even to other celebrities and people. Here it goes!**

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction writers,<p>

Hm…when do I remember the first time I fell in love with Simon? Oh yeah. It was when I got these new giant glasses, and a new orange hoodie, and read the whole dictionary! Not believable? Thought so!

Sincerely,

A very agitated Alvin Seville

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Yes, it's short but they're letters! All the other stories like this are short but hilarious, so why not this one? Anyways, I am not flaming or trying to be mean to AlvinSimon lovers. I am in fact a pretty big Alvin/Simon fan myself. So don't take this the wrong way—you know it is humour, right? Please review! **


	2. Second Letter

**Okay, here is chapter two! Please do not say anything mean in the reviews—I'm just trying out a story. When Alvin brought up "getting glasses" and stuff like that, he was using **_**sarcasm**_** to prove that he and Simon would never be together. Is that so hard to understand? My 7-year-old sister could understand it! Anyways, when you review, I want it in a reply letter format. You should be replying to the letter that this chapter was all about. Here we go! **

* * *

><p>Dear Jeanette,<p>

It may be cute to you, but overals are _so _three years ago.

Sincerely,

Brittany

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

It may be cute to you, but it is spelled "overalls", with two L's. And besides; if you haven't noticed already, that was a pair of jeans and a sleeveless light blue top. Care to tell me how you found overalls in that?

Sincerely,

Jeanette

* * *

><p><strong>Double letter! Oh yeah! Aha. This letter proves that Brittany doesn't actually pay attention to what her sister is actually wearing—and that she can't spell "overalls". And of course Jeanette has to clear things up. Send your reply letter in a review, please! Don't ask questions in a review; send me a PM! It's more private there, if you haven't noticed. =P<br>**


	3. Third Letter

**Okay people, my apologies for letting my anxiety about people not understanding my story get to me. I didn't mean to compare any of you to my little sister; if any of you know how sever Generalized Anxiety Disorder can get you'd know how bad I felt/feel. Anyways, here is chapter three! Look at the romantic moment that's going to go on…**

* * *

><p>Dear Alvin,<p>

Please don't try to peek when I'm getting changed anymore. It's irritating and makes you seem like a creep.

Sincerely,

Brittany

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

What? I've never tried to peek when you're getting changed!

Sincerely,

Alvin

PS: Nice red underwear. Really suits you.

* * *

><p><strong>Some rare Alvittany romance that I nearly never write! So, how was that? Next chapter will be a little longer, showing a very long argument between a certain chipmunk and a certain human…any guesses? REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Fourth Letter

**Okay, change of plans! This chapter was originally dedicated to ChipmunksAngel123 but since she didn't reply yet I'll have to use the fight that I mentioned in chapter three! So, you might or might not be shocked. Here we go…**

* * *

><p>Dear Alvin,<p>

Sitting in this jail cell makes me wonder why you always win these games. Perhaps it's because you're small and vicious, or because you're like the devil. Anyway, you and your brothers deserve payback. I found squirrels that can sing—they aren't _that _talented but even you guys need improvement, right?—and once I get out of here the Squirrelettes are going to rock your world.

Sincerely,

Ian Hawke

* * *

><p>Dear flabby-headed thing that doesn't deserve to be called "human",<p>

Singing squirrels? Yeah, sure, that's gonna beat two groups of singing chipmunks. Anyway, we don't need improvement. Even the press said so. Rethink your whole letter before you go and try to ruin my day.

Sincerely,

The Alvinator

PS: If you were really serious about this, it's on like Donkey Kong!

* * *

><p>Dear devilish creature that is getting on my nerves,<p>

They _are _real. Picture it, three scruffy squirrels with brown eyes and no clothes that can…er…squeal.

Sincerely,

Ian Hawke (the best guy ever)

* * *

><p>Dear thing that dreams too big,<p>

Sounds dumpy…you dream too big.

Sincerely,

The Alvinator

* * *

><p>Dear thing that needs to be arrested,<p>

Look who's talking, Mr. "One Day I'll Drive A Car"!

Sincerely,

I'm done with this

* * *

><p>Dear Ian Hawke,<p>

Please leave Alvin alone. He has rehearsing to do.

Sincerely,

Davib Seville

* * *

><p>Dear Alvin,<p>

Nice try.

Sincerely,

Dave Seville

* * *

><p>Dear whoever is reading this,<p>

I'm done. I think jail will be okay for now. Gets me away from…that.

Sincerely,

Ian Hawke

* * *

><p><strong>What a fight, what a fight…That sure was amusing to write! Next chapter will feature an OC from ChipmunksAngel123, and I am not telling which one! Please review! You know the format. ;)<br>**


	5. Fifth Letter

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry for not updating soon enough—this chapter was on hiatus until me and ChipmunksAngel123 could figure out what we wanted. I am featuring her OC Max, who is obsessed with Theodore, and read to find out the rest! **

* * *

><p>Dear Theodore,<p>

How are you? My name is Max, but I'd love for you to call me Maxie. Or you could call me whatever you want to. We should hang out some time. Just look for the super-cute brunette on the schoolyard.

Love,

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

I'm good, and I can stick with Max…for now. We should have a picnic!

Sincerely,

Theodore

* * *

><p>Dear Teddy,<p>

I'll bring lots of food. Got a girlfriend, by the way?

Love,

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

I have Eleanor, and she's close to a girlfriend right now.

Sincerely,

Theodore

* * *

><p>Dear Eleanor,<p>

Please back off of Theodore. He's mine.

Insincerely,

Max

PS: Wanna go out to eat pizza sometime? I'm your biggest fan!

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

No comment?

Sincerely,

Eleanor

* * *

><p><strong>Silly, silly Max. She attempts to be mean to Ellie and messes it up. Review! <strong>


End file.
